ALEMANIA Y RECUERDOS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: INSPIRADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 105 DEL MANGA DE KUROSHITSUJI, EL VIAJE DE WILLIAM Y GRELL A ALEMENIA


Y POR QUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON, INSPIRADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 105 DEL MANGA DE KUROSHITSUJI...

"ALEMANIA" EL VIAJE DE WIRU Y GRELLU XD (no, no es sexo sin sentido, más bien, desde que leí ese capítulo, me puse muy triste y nostálgica por los pobres de Alan y Eric)

LA VERDAD NO TENGO NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE CÓMO ES EL REYNO SHINIGAMI, POR LO POCO QUE SE MUESTRA ME IMAGINO QUE ES UNA ESPECIE DE LIMBO/PURGATORIO EN MEDIO DE LA NADA.

SUPONGO QUE EN EL MISMO ESPACIO ESTÁN TODAS LAS SEDES DE CADA PAÍS ¿NO?, OH, RAYOS, ESA TOBOSO-SENSEI NO EXPLICA NADA, SÓLO NOS LLENA DE MÁS Y MÁS DUDAS.

YO CREO QUE LOS SHINIGAMIS SIMPLEMENTE SE TELETRANSPORTAN, ABREN UN PORTAL O QUE SE YO PARA LLEGAR A CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO, PERO "HONESTAMENTE" Y SIENDO CINCEROS, ESO NO ES NADA ROMANTICO ASÍ QUEEEEE... CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN. OK NO XD.

YO SÉ QUE ESTAN ANSIOSOS POR UN GRELLIAM MELOSO E HIPER ROMANTICO PERO NO ESTOY AÚN DE HUMOR PARA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ, POR LO GENERAL EN ESOS FICS WILL ES MUY OOC, DEMASIADO AMOR Y PUES CON LA NUEVA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LOS SHINGAMIS SUICIDAS PUES NO CREO QUE SEA TAN FÁCIL QUE WILL PUEDA MOSTRARSE AMOROSO CON ALGUIEN.

EN FIN. LA TRAMA SE ENFOCA EN EL VAGÓN DEL TREN PUES ES IRRELEBANTE Y TEDIOSO REPETIR EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS SHINIGAMIS ALEMANES SASHA Y RUDGAR.

FELIZ LECTURA.

...

–Alemania... Honestamente.

–Hacernos ir hasta Alemania por la información– suspiró con molestia el supervisor de Inglaterra.

–¿Alemania?, oh, eso será genial señor– dijo Ronald con entusiasmo.

–¿Quién dijo que tú iras a Alemania? – protestó Grell.

–Grell Sutcliff...– William se aclaró la garganta, los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron de alegría.

–... Alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo de la sede, no quiero arrepentirme de esta decisión– William suspiró y pensó mucho el cómo iba a expresarse para evitar la rabia del carmín.

–Confío en que aprendiste tu lección y eres lo suficientemente maduro para quedarte a cargo.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó Grell incrédulo.

–Esto es un viaje de trabajo, no iré de vacaciones Gre...– William no pudo terminar su frase, Grell salió furibundo despotricando en contra de William y Ronald.

–¿Esto significa que "si" iré yo? – Cuestionó el joven rubio de dos tonos.

–Vuelve a tu trabajo Knox, o te asignaré horas extras sin paga– amenazó Spears mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la puerta, Ronald obedeció de inmediato. El resto del día William no salió de su oficina, tenía un viaje que preparar.

...

–Un viaje en tren. Es muy romántico de tu parte Will~– canturreó Grell.

–Honestamente– William se presionó el puente de la nariz. Quizá traer a Grell no había sido la mejor elección.

–¿Por qué trajiste molestas Grell Sutcliff?, este es un viaje de ida y vuelta, ya te dije que no vamos de vacaciones.

–Will, sólo traje lo necesario, una mujer siempre debe estar preparada, me lo agradecerás– Grell le guiño un ojo a su jefe.

–Tú cargarás todo, yo no pienso ayudarte– amenazó el shinigami obscuro mientras emprendía la caminata para abordad el vagón dejando al pelirrojo atrás. Grell cargó sus maletas resignado y corrió tras de su jefe.

...

Una vez ubicados en su pequeño camarote, el silencio se hizo incomodo.

–Hey Will... ¿en verdad ibas a traer a Ronald en mi lugar? – cuestionó el rojo segador.

–Te lo dije antes de venir– fue la respuesta cortante.

–¿No crees que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo a lado de Ronald? – preguntó Grell con la mirada hacia sus manos. William no le respondió.

–En verdad... no me importa lo que hagan ustedes dos– Grell se cruzó de brazos y pintó una mueca infantil en su rostro.

–Pero... ambos saben lo que les pasará si me traicionan– amenazó el jengibre.

–No me hables de traiciones Grell Sutcliff– la voz de William era amarga.

–¿Sabes Will?, escuché que Sebas-chan está en Alemania. Aunque en compañía de ese mocoso suyo– Grell hizo el comentario sin malicia, sólo por tener un tema de conversación pues William se mantenía hermético, pero escogió el tema equivocado.

Grell mantenía los ojos cerrados, pronto sintió una mano sobre su rostro, los largos dedos forrados en piel presionaban dolorosamente sus mejillas levantando sus labios.

–Esa asquerosa alimaña–escupió William muy molesto sin soltar a Grell.

–Will... me... me lastimas– murmuró el hombre menor tratando de zafarse del agarre de su colega. William suspiró, soltó a Grell y retomó su asiento, Grell sobó su rostro. El pelirrojo se mostró serio en el exterior aunque por dentro estaba satisfecho, William estaba celoso, lo cual significaba que en el fondo le quería.

...

Una vez bajaron del tren ambos hombres se dispusieron a encontrar a sus colegas alemanes.

–¿Aún falta mucho Will? – preguntó Grell quien cargaba el equipaje.

–¿Por qué no simplemente abriste un portal–

–Pensé que te parecía muy romántico– se burló Spears.

–Will, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Baden Baden, escuché que es un sitio muy agradable.

–¡Estas no son unas vacaciones! – gritó Spears, el gerente estaba cansado y molesto, este viaje sólo era una pérdida de tiempo, "Honestamente, los alemanes debieron de ir hasta Inglaterra para entregar el caso."

Pronto ambos ingleses llegaron a su objetivo, William se adelantó, Grell bajó sus maletas, descansó unos segundos y de inmediato alcanzó a William. Por obvias razones Grell tenía que lucirse pero la idea no le agradó a William.

...

Ya una vez con la documentación requerida ambos shinigamis emprenderían su camino de regreso, aunque el viaje de retorno no prometía ser más agradable, Grell se ganó unos cuantos golpes con la death scythe de William.

–Estoy muy feliz de que pasemos tiempo juntos Will~– dijo Grell con enérgica alegría.

–Estabas coqueteando con ese tipo– acusó William refiriéndose aparentemente de Rudgar.

–¿Estas celoso Will? – Grell dijo juguetonamente, Spears no respondió, pero Grell no se daría por vencido.

–Estoy cansado Will–

–No sé porque, no has hecho nada en todo el camino y si sigues holgazaneando "JAMÁS vamos DESCANSAR– William recalcó mucho sus palabras.

Ambas parcas pronto hicieron su camino hasta su vagón, Grell suspiró con cansancio y miró hacia la ventana, frente a él se encontraba William examinando la información proporcionada.

–William, mencionaste a los "separatistas" – comentó Sutcliff sin mirar a su compañero.

–¿Qué hay con eso? – respondió el moro.

–Sabemos bien quien es el responsable del ataque de los zombis, a pesar de que ambos son casos conocidos por todo el reino en todo el mundo tú no estás buscando a ese viejo loco.

–Eso es irrelevante ahora– contestó William cortantemente, así como salvó a Sutcliff de la pena de muerte, él no entregaría al shinigami legendario.

–Will...– Grell no pudo terminar su frase.

–Grell Sutcliff, no colmes mi paciencia– amenazó William con voz monocorde, Grell simplemente se encogió en su asiento frente a su superior.

–No puedes comparar 4 miserables prostitutas y unos pocos cientos de cadáveres deambulantes con "mil almas puras".

–Esa fue la última humillación para el buen nombre de los dioses de la muerte. Sabes que ellos no están muerto y si los encuentro voy a entregarlos– sentenció William retomando su lectura.

–Eric tenía un motivo– dijo Grell.

–Te estás volviendo muy "humano" Grell– William dijo con tono algo burlón.

–No lo logró y ahora son desertores, se acabó la conversación– concluyó William.

–Ellos sólo... estaban cansados, Undertaker también está cansado. Yo estoy cansado, ¿tú no están cansado William? – cuestionó Grell con nostalgia.

–¿Crees que algún día nos perdonen William? – preguntó Grell ya con seriedad en su voz.

–¿A caso te arrepientes? – preguntó William con algo de sorpresa, Grell se encogió de hombros como si no fuese importante.

–Me volvería a suicidar– el pelirrojo dijo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos y afilados dientes para acto seguido ponerse de pie y tomar asiento a un lado de William. Grell recargó su cabeza en el hombro de este y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, para su sorpresa William no le rechazó y apretó su agarre.

–Grell– llamo William, despertando así al pelirrojo.

–¿Tan pronto hemos llegado? – el carmín preguntó aún soñoliento.

–Esto no es Londres– dijo con sorpresa.

–Dijiste que querías ir a Baden Baden– respondió William que de pronto y sin previo aviso se vio asfixiado por la fuerza del abrazo entusiasta de su pelirrojo enamorado. Después de todo, confiaba en Ronald y unos pocos días sólo no lo matarían "de nuevo".

La vida era cómo humano era muy difícil pero más difícil era una vida cómo shinigami, lidiar con la muerte ajena hasta purgar su deuda.

Mientras más errores cometieran los subordinados de William, más lejos estaría para él el descanso y la gloria eternos.

En corto tiempo terminaría la sentencia de Grell y el imaginar ser separados de nuevo era un trago amargo, muy amargo, sólo le quedaba confiar en que su pelirrojo cometiera un error más para alargar su deuda. Aunque William sabía que Grell siempre le esperaría.

...

YO SIMPLEMENTE NO TOMO BIEN AÚN ESO DE QUE ERIC Y ALAN MURIERAN Y MIENTRAS PUEDA LOS MANTENDRÉ CON VIDA. Ahora, ahora, díganme que les pareció, por favor, una limosna para esta humilde escritora, un review no estaría nada mal.

Díganme, ¿quieren GRELLIAM del que hace que vomites un arcoíris? Siiiiii, díganme para que me esfuerce más, de verdad necesito retroalimentación.

Baden Baden es una zona turística en Alemania muy popular en la actualidad.


End file.
